teentitansfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Terra
Terra is a girl who was temorarily a member of the Teen Titans. Biography Terra first appeared in the episode "Terra" where the Teen Titans first met her. They became friends with her and Beast Boy fell in love with her. She was a good friend but she could'nt control her powers. Then, When the Teen Titans weren't with her, Slade helped her control her powers if she could do one favor for him. After he helped her, he told her it was to join him and destroy the Teen Titans. Terra didn't want to do it but she worked for slade and she freaked out and left. She returned in the episode Titan Rising where she had full control over her powers everyone was so happy to see her again especially Beast Boy. Raven didn't trust her because she could sense that there was something wrong with her and it was vaguely hinted that Terra chose to work for Slade. Terra and Raven had a rivalry with each other and they were both using their powers against each other's when saving the day which was messing them up. After a while, they got along and used their powers together and were very powerful. Terra and Raven had now become friends. In the end, she officially became an hororary and official member of the Teen Titans. Terra served as a main character for the next 15 episodes of the show, until her 12th episode of being a titan when she betrayed the team and revealed she worked for Slade. She asked Beast Boy's forgiveness but he rejected it. At the end of Season 3, Terra worked for slade and had a robotinc exosuit that Slade made her use to go and destroy the Teen Titans. Beast Boy covinced Robin to give her a second chance. He tried to, but she destroyed the Teen Titans. They mysteriously came back in the next episode. Slade was painfully and buitally punishing her for it and she decided to quit working for him but Slade turned off her suit and she could'nt move becase he was her. The Teen Titans came in and fought Slade saved Terra and gave her the ability to move again. Slade died and Terra hugged Beast Boy and told him that he was the best friend she ever had. Terra became petofied in stone and the titans put flowers and a plaque on her stand that read "Here lies Terra. A great titan, a true friend. They left saying that they would bring her back someday. In the episode Things Change, she was somehow mysteriously brought back. Beast Boy found her and wanted to talk to her but she said that she didn't know anything about him. She forgot who she was and Beast Boy tried to explain it to her but she didn't remember. In their final timr talking to each other, Terra said that things change and that she is no longer a titan and he would just have to accept it. She returned again in the series finale Titans Together where all of the titans joined forces and all the villains joined forces. Portrayals Terra's often portrayed as Beast Boy's love interest and more often then not ends up re-joining the Titans, depending on the author. She can also often be portrayed as a girl version of Beast Boy. Powers Terra has the ability to control earth and rocks as will as lava. Weaknesses Terra can be over-emotional at times as well as reckless which can often land her in trouble. Episode Appearances Season 2 *Terra Season 3 *Titan Rising *Terra-Ble Competition *Transformation *Crash *The Beast Within *H.I.V.E. Load *Only Human *Terra Terror *Magic & Misdirection *Finding Nero *Fractured *Winner Take All *Wavelength *Lady League *Baby Titans *Emo Trapped *Starfire's Revenge *A Big Fat Friend *Field of Enjoyment *Betrayal *Aftershock Part 1 *Aftershock Part 2 Season 4 *Free Atlas (Mentioned) *Wyykyd Communycatyon (Mentioned) *A Brave Titan *A True Friend Season 5 *Ten Titans *Love Beast *Rock Godess *A Final Goodbye *Titans Together *Things Change Season 7 (As Sierra Only) * Lord Darkar and Sierra, the Father and the Daughter * Icy, Darcy and Stormy, the Male Monsters of Grand Chaos * Hildy, Icy's Younger Sister * Keld, the Father of Gramorr * Mephisto and Praxina Season 8 (As Sierra Only) * The Legend of the King Cheetah * Jinx VS Sierra * Spider-Man Meets Green Goblin's Female Form One Part 1 * Spider-Man Meets Green Goblin's Female Form One Part 2 * Kole Helps Jinx * Kole and Gnarrk Along With Spider-Man * Sierra Gets Angry With That * Sierra's Goblin Revenge * The Final Battle Other *Teen Titans: The Video Game (As Terra Only) *Cartoon: Network Punch Time Explosion 2 *Cartoon: Network Punch Time Explosion 3 (As Sierra Only) *MUGEN *Teen Titans & Bakugan: Heroes United Appearance Count 46 + 5 Video Games History Justice Evolution Tabula Rasa Terra was relaxing in the Tower and watched Jaws and Dumbo with the other Titans and the younger X-Men, laughing at a quip Starfire made about how Blackfire still had her baby shoes. When Amazo arrived, Terra was scanned by him. Terra's then saved when the League and the other X-Men arrive, and Batman forces Amazo away with Kryptonite after he scans most of the heroes. Terra then recovers at the Watchtower. Terra then went off to face Amazo when he reappeared and was trapped in a tornado he created until Xavier arrived and revealed that Luthor was using him. Amazo then flew off. Terra then arrived in time to see Amazo spare Luthor and fly off. Proteges and the Return of Captain America When Terra learned what Zod and Slade were planning, she suggested not going, but Superboy insisted. Terra went with the others to stop Zod and Slade's plan to use a chronotron detonator, but it proved to be a dud, and the Titans ended up getting shot by lasers. Terra then guessed that they were okay when Cyborg stated that nothing was wrong with him. After Superboy and Liger went missing, Terra and the others went to Powers Technologies to confront two robbers and found Superboy and Liger worked for Zod and Magneto now. After they escaped, Terra was given a thing of Kryptonite by Robin to use on Superboy, but she lost it when Cyborg accidentally knocked her out during a fight at Wayne Enterprises. Soon afterwords, she was attacked by probes until Superboy and Liger attacked Raven and Rogue. Terra then got the probes removed by Raven and went to Zod, Slade, and Magneto's hideout to witness Zod's capture and Magneto pulling the Adamantium out of Liger. She then escaped with everyone else when Slade caused the building collapse. Only a Dream During a mass break-out from Stryker's that involved several supervillains, Terra went with Wonder Woman, Starfire, Blackfire, Jean, Shadowcat, and X-23 to stop Mystique. When Mystique split in seven and turned into various villains, Terra fought the Juggernaut. Terra tries to throw various boulders at him, but he punched through them. Juggernaut then grabbed Terra, threw her down, and began stomping on her until Terra caused her to fall into a crack she made, Terra called her Mystique pretending to be the Juggernaut. Terra then used the ground to squeeze Juggernaut until he liquified and returned to Mystique. After all the villains were aprehended, Terra returned to the Tower and fell asleep on the couch, calling out Beast Boy's name. In Terra's dream, she tries to stop a landslide her powers giveout with Slade saying that she failed. As Terra ran from the rock slide, she asked Raven for help, but she refused when another Raven appeared and reminded Terra that her powers are hers to command. Terra then stops the landslide as the first Raven turns into Dr. Destiny and gets slapped away by Raven. Terra then arrived in Blackfire's mind and urged her not to be a jerk and not kill Baby Starfire. Terra then helped Starfire escape her nightmare. Terra then arrived to help Superboy, called how he stopped Destiny neat, and took a picture with a camera. Terra then helped Cyborg escape his nightmare.In Beast Boy's mind, Terra points out that only Sam I Am likes green ham. Terra then regroups with the League and the X-Men when Destiny arrives. While Terra and the others keep him at bay, Batman defeats Dee. Teen Titans Terra's Back Shortly after Terra re-met Beast Boy, she was kidnapped by Slade. She was then put into a machine to extract her powers as she saw the Titans get captured. Beast Boy then manages to coach Terra into remembering who she is, and she uses her powers to cause an earthquake to destroy the machine she's in and uses a small boarder to destroy the controls for an energy shield trapping the Titans. She's then welcomed back to the team and talks with the Titans. X-Ray Shortly afterwords, she ended up being the accidental victim of Superboy's budding x-ray vision when he accidentally saw her changing. She later confronted a fake Blackfire with the others and used her abilities to keep Blackfire on a floating piece of land where she returned to her normal state of a girl named Tina, and Terra let her down after Superboy asked her to. Duela Terra was one of the Titans who was exhausted after a very late night, but she snapped to attention after finding out that a girl named Duela was robbing a bank. She then let Duela go in favor of saving the people inside of a collapsing bank building. Another's Eyes Terra later had her soul sealed in a puppet version of her, and her body was controlled by Ra's Al Ghul. Terra's body then held Gold Kryptonite up to Superboy to rob him of his powers while close to it. She was saved when Superboy, in Raven's body, destroyed the controller. Kryptonian Brawl Terra later went to Edge City to help fight Jax-Ur and Mala. After saving Superboy, Terra commented about how Blackfire spoiled the mood by correcting Starfire's slang. She then fought them as best as she could until Raven contained them, and Superboy imprisoned them in the Phantom Zone. Mr. Mxyzptlk Strikes Back Terra then took a look at a letter Superboy was writing to his mother and suggested that he should slow down since it was full of typos. Later, Mr. Mxyzptik created a weird cat to fight Terra as the cat jumps on her and began to licks her with a paralyzing saliva, rendering her muscles numb. Protege Terra went with the others to stop Zod and Slade's plan to stop a chronotron detonator, but it proved to be a dud, and the Titans ended up getting shot by lasers. Terra then guessed that they were okay when Cyborg stated that nothing was wrong with him. After Superboy went missing, Terra and the others went to Powers Technologies to confront a robber and found Superboy worked for Zod now. After he escaped, Terra was given a thing of Kryptonite by Robin to use on Superboy, but she lost it when Cyborg accidentally knocked her out during a fight at Wayne Enterprises. Soon afterwords, she was attacked by probes until Superboy attacked Raven. Terra then got the probes removed by Raven and went to Zod and Slade's hideout to witness Zod's capture. She then escaped with everyone else when Slade caused the building collapse. Fear Terra then went to stop the Daughter of Scarecrow from robbing Jump City University. She then ended up trapped an illusion where she was trapped in the machine Slade used again. She was then freed when Beast Boy promised that Terra was fine. Once the Daughter of Scarecrow was revealed to be Duela Dent, Terra agreed with Beast Boy that she was crazy. Superdog When Cyborg was against Krypto joining the Titans, Terra held Krypto up to his face and asked him to look at Krypto's face. Cyborg later gave in. In Heat When they faced a bank robber named Exotica, and she kissed Beast Boy, Terra shouted for her to stop kissing her boyfriend before she was repeatedly run over by a mind-controlled Beast Boy until she thought Starfire was her mother and Krypto was Superboy. She then exclaimed, "oh shoot" when Robin was put under Exotica's control, and did the same thing four times when Superboy was kissed by Exotica, but Superboy proved to be immune and tossed her away. Toddler Titans Later, while chasing Ra's Al Ghul, Terra was exposed to a chemical that, the following morning, turned her into a three-year-old. She was then told by Blackfire to put a rock she was holding with her powers down, and Terra did. She then agreed to take a nap if Blackfire told her a story. The next day, she played charades with Beast Boy based on a Star Wars commercial they saw, and she pretended to be a Jedi. They then assured Blackfire that they hadn't seen the movie. The next day, after hugging Blackfire, Terra was turned back to normal by Alex's antidote. Night on the Town Terra later agreed to see a movie with Beast Boy and suggested seeing Aliens in the Attic. She then came back and said the movie was funny and suggested they all see it sometime. Terra then decided to watch a Friends marathon with Beast Boy. Teen Tyrants Terra ends up being visited by Etrigan after the the Branding Iron is stolen, and Terra ends up split into a good and evil her. After that, she went to fight the evil her while Kitten had the copied Titans, the Teen Tyrants, cause trouble. She got into a rock-arm wrestling match with her Tyrant Counterpart, and she's eventually knocked down but saved when Robin undoes the spell. She then throws a pillow at Beast Boy when he says that was fun. Moody Raven She later calls Raven's pancakes interesting when Raven makes them for everyone. She's the second to realize that Raven's going through her time of the month when Superboy explains it to her. Going Home Terra then ended up captured by one of Lex's new Meta-Humans. When she was released, she saw that Slade was working with Lex along with a new and improved Bizarro. When Beast Boy was knocked out, Terra called Bizarro a monster and used her powers to throw Kryptonite at him after Raven used her powers to contain him, but it only made Bizarro stronger, and he froze Terra with his freeze vision. Terra's then freed by Superboy. After that, she's knocked out by Bizarro and asks Blackfire to read her a story. She then escapes with the others when Luthor destroys the lab. Terra then attends Bizarro's funeral. Father and Son Terra then exclaimed that Superman arriving was freaking awesome. Terra was then eager to go on a mission with them. On a Star Labs ship to another planet, Terra expressed that a pumpkin pie they ate was really good. As they approached the planet, Terra asked if they had to destroy a dangerous item. She then helped fight a monster. She later noticed that there was something on the monster's foot when it fell over, which was pulled out by Beast Boy. They then went home with a new dog they were given for helping out. Titans Go to Gotham Terra then went with the Titans to Gotham when Batman called them. She was then told to calm down by Batman when she first met him. After Batman left, Terra asked if they could take a ride in the Batmobile, but Robin said no. When Terra confronted Croc with Titans, she had him sink into the ground up to his shoulders. Terra then wore her civvies as she toasted to a good time defending Gotham. Ghosts of the Past Terra then went to face Ra's Al Ghul and accepted his challenge. She then fought a mechanical version of her apprentice self that could replicate her powers. She eventually destroys it by smashing it with concrete. Terra then regroups with the other Titans at Beast Boy's position. She then kisses Beast Boy to snap him out of Mad Mod's hypnosis. Joker Terra later fought Joker and Harley at Gotham Bank. Terra uses a large rock to destroy Joker and Harley's get away car and ends up getting knocked out by a kick from Harley. After Joker's defeat, Terra recovers, and she and the others go to sleep in the Mansion. Poison Ivy's Pollen Terra then guarded the crown jewels at the wax museum when Poison Ivy arrived. Once Ivy was captured, and Blackfire was turned into a baby, Terra went looking for her. Terra teamed up with Beast Boy, as he turned into a dog, to try and find Blackfire but failed. Once she was found, they all headed home. Terra then joined in laughing when Blackfire returned to normal, getting stuck in a high chair. Mystery of the Catgirl Six days after Blackfire returned to normal, Terra agreed to stop teasing Blackfire after she shouted at her. When Robin explained about Two-Face while going after him, Terra asked what DID was, until Superboy explained. At Two-Face's lair, Terra and the other Titans, with Catgirl, defeated most of Two-Face's men and learned that Catgirl was Duela when they cornered Two-Face. Bats and the Titans Terra then went with the other Titans to help Batman deal with Grant Walker and Bane. When they met Batgirl and Mr. Freeze, Terra shouted at Beast Boy for asking if there was a Batboy. Terra then accepted Beast Boy's defence that he was asking for Superboy and Cyborg. After Terra witnessed Mr. Freeze stop Walker, Terra returned home with the other Titans. Dog's Day Terra later played fetch with Krypto and was impressed when Krypto immediately brought it back. She then headed out for a bite to eat. Tamaran Again When Starfire said that her k'norfka, Galfore had talked to her, Terra asked what a k'norfka was, a surogate father. On Tamaran, Terra asked what Starfire and Blackfire were talking to Galfore about. Terra then agreed that Tamaran was a cool place. She then joined in a dogpile after they returned home. Training day After a whole day of training, Beast Boy, Terra, Kole and Gnarrk collapsed from exhaustion. They all decide to go around town and hang out. Captured by Mad Mod At some point, Terra was captured by Mad Mod and was taken to his Mad school where she gets imprisoned in a chair that neutralizes her powers as her wrists were binded by yellow energy rings. As Mad Mod plans to hypnotize her, the other Titans showed up to rescue her as Beast Boy frees Terra from her chair had fallen victim to his hynoscreens with Raven, Robin, Starfire and Cyborg captured. Terra and Beast Boy manage to get away for now as Terra snaps Beast Boy out of the trance as they start to chase Mad Mod around. In the meanwhile, they demand that Mad Mod to free their friends while they take on some of his robots as Terra gets recaptured while Beast Boy was able to avoid the hypnoscreens and destroyed the circuits which distrupt everything, freeing his teammates and sending Mad Mod to jail. Terra and the others thank Beast Boy as Terra gives him a kiss on the cheek. Mom When Terra heard that Lois Lane was going to interview them, she was excited to meet Lois Lane. When Blackfire told Terra to clean the bathroom, Terra begged not to until Blackfire pointed out how she was the one who messed it up the most. When Lois asked what plans Terra had for the future, she said saving the world and having a family with Beast Boy. When the interview aired, Terra was excited about being talked about in Metropolis. Clark and Lois Kent A girl in Smallville. She shouted for her mother to hurry up when the new toys were ready. She then asked for a rocking horse with big brown eyes as she met up with her friend Garfield, and they both dragged their parents off to the shop. She then asked for a castle with a working moat. Terra's mom then objected to her having a wooden snake as it was too fragile and might splinter. She then began to snivel as her mother pulled her away from a giant stuffed gorilla until her mother asked her not to. Raven Wayne A female mouse who's Raven's friend. She wears a black shirt with a "T" on it and brown shorts. She usually does whatever Starfire does. One day, she met a new mouse named Gar. When Terra heard from Robin that Pamela, Kitten, and Blackfire would keep Raven too busy to make a dress for an upcoming ball, Terra agreed to help out. She helped Starfire draw out patterns for the dress. Terra was with the mice as they watched Raven come down in her dress and witnessed Blackfire and Kitten tear it to pieces. They then watched Raven cry at a fountain when a woman named Shayera appeared. To help Raven get to the ball, Terra was turned into a horse until midnight to help draw a carriage made from a pumpkin. Just as midnight occurred, Raven arrived and had everyone rush off, and only a short time later, they all turned back to normal. Legend of the King Cheetah Sierra is Green Goblin's human form in the female version and she is formerly the chosen one in the legend of the big King Cheetah, one of the three legendary Cheetah Teen Titans. She throws the pumpkins away against her enemies, Jinx and Kid Flash are going to fight against her, along with Kole, Gnarrk, Mas y Menos, Beast Boy and Speedy. Category:Justice Evolution Category:Teen Titans Category:Clark and Lois Kent Category:Raven Wayne Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Green Goblin Category:Females Category:King Cheetah Origins Category:Villains